Human Transformer
by Mccloudprime
Summary: I found a scrap of Energon that will change my life for better or worse
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Blue Rock

I was walking through a wheat field as the tall grass like plants where turning gold and swayed slowly in the breeze that went through my hair. I took a deep breath and smelled the dirt and a few vapors of diesel from last year's harvest. I walked for miles and then I saw a small rock plummet from the sky but landed with a small _thud._ I knew that if I went up to look at it and took something home I would be in some deep crap if my mom found out. But my curiosity took a hold of my limbs as I walked toward the small crater. At about ten feet away I could see a light blue glow on the golden wheat despite the bright sunlight. Then I saw a small, blue, glowing crystal. When I picked it up it felt like it wielded some sort of raw energy. It wasn't very small so I put it in my pocket and prayed that my mom didn't find out. I noticed that it was getting dark and I was nearly five miles from my house and that I wouldn't make it if I walked and it would be a close call if I sprinted so I took off in a dead sprint.

"Oh shiz, I'm going to be late for my bedtime!" I moaned to myself and put on an extra burst of speed. Then my pocket started to glow and I started to run faster than I could handle and fell on my face and rolled right back to my feet and stopped and put my hands on my knees.

"What was that?" I asked myself and started to run again. This time I was ready for the crazy speed and started kicking up clouds of dust with every footstep. As I neared my house I gradually began to slow down but I nearly ran right through the front door. I finally stopped and opened the wooden door in front of me and walked in to the house that was under remodel.

"Carter Andrews! Where have you been!" my mom snapped. "It's almost dark and you just now show up. We need to get you a watch or a house arrest warrant!"

"Aw, come on Carla! He's a kid! Cut him some slack." My dad's gruff voice sounded over a power drill.

"You were the one who set the rule." Mom said.

"And how am I the kid in this situation?" I asked sarcastically.

"Alright, you had your fun now off to bed. March young man." Mom ordered.

I walked to my room and closed the door. Instead of going to bed I found my electric model engine. I pulled out the small glowing rock and stuck it between the power ports to power the model engine and it ran perfectly and looked like it could run for days at a time. I pulled the rock out of the power track and put it on my dresser. Then I just flopped on my bed and went to sleep.

I woke with a start to my bedroom roof being torn off by large silver gray claws and faint red glow. I could only lie down in horror while the seemingly metal giant stared at me with a sinister evil look. My dad burst in with a 12-gauge shotgun and fired at the beast's head while screaming "Get… The… H-ll… Away… from… My… Family… you… B-tch!" between shots. I myself grabbed my .22 and made sure that it was loaded and fired at the things head. It aimed what appeared to be a large flashlight mounted on its arm so I grabbed the blue rock and ran out of my room with a fresh clip of .22 bullets and ran outside to my dirt bike. I started the engine and took off and launched a few rounds at the metal beast and it followed me. I made sure to get the engine to full speed and turned onto the highway and the beast jumped up and almost in slow motion parts shifted to make the shape of some sort of jet and it flew right at me. The flashlight thing lit up and fired a bolt of purple energy at me and it barely missed my rear tire. It fired eight more times and all of them missed their mark but one that hit the body of the dirt bike and I flew and bounced on the pavement and skidded to a halt and felt myself bleeding and some odd force seemed to be infecting me and my ribs started to crack. Another jet flew by the silver one and they both transformed.

"Dreadwing, take our future guest back to the Nemesis. I'll make sure that the evidence is disposed of." The silver robot said in a deep sinister voice.

"Yes, Lord Megatron." The other robot said as it grabbed me and transformed back into a military jet and threw me into the cockpit. Then I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nemesis

I woke up to being suspended in mid air by chains on my arms in a dark and gloomy room. It didn't take long to take in the sights then the gigantic door opened to reveal a large, bulky, gray, shape of his assailant from last night.

"Ah, my little Energon scout is awake." The robot said almost light heartedly. I looked at his right arm to see the large laser cannon that shot my dirt bike.

"I am Megatron, leader of the Decepticons." He said

"Charmed. Now let me go or else!"

"Or else what? You will shoot me with your pathetic excuse for a weapon?" Megatron said almost laughing.

My anger began to kindle with this so called Decepticon and I waited for him to get closer then I pooled all of my saliva onto my tongue and spat on his face. I was shocked to see it come out purple then my scrapes and broken bones began to hurt furiously. Megatron wiped the liquid of his face and summoned another Decepticon.

"Soundwave!" Megatron yelled. A creepy looking Decepticon walked in and nodded as if he already knew his assignment then the bigger robot left the room. I examined the robots body. He had extremely long forearms , a skinny body and double jointed legs, and a screen for a face.

"So who are you?" I asked.

He seemed to play through files on his face then shouted in a voice like Megatron's voice but slightly duller "Soundwave!"

"Geez, I was just trying to break the ice no need to yell." I replied. Soundwave just stood there.

"Now you just stand there" I said getting irritated. The giant doors opened again revealing a slightly bulkier red version of Soundwave but carried sports car parts all over him.

"Crazy human," the red Decepticon said in a smooth but gravely voice. "He doesn't talk at all."

"And who might you be?" I asked him.

"The Decepticons loyal medic, Knockout." He said with a small bow.

"Great, patch me up or get out of my thinking space." I said irritation growing.

"What a mouth you've got there, little fleshling." Knockout remarked. I ignored his last comment. Suddenly I felt weak and nauseous.

"That would be Dark Energon at work." He said.

"Then get it out of me or leave! I already have that creep staring at me!" I yelled. Knockout laughed " Why you really are brainless aren't you? There's no way to safely remove it from your flesh!"

"Then SCRAM!" I screamed. Then I heard a slight woosh outside the door and what sounded like sci-fi lasers outside and a small explosion.

"Bring it tin cons!" a deep voice sounded outside.

"The human is inside that room! Optimus, orders?" a female voice sounded.

"Engage the Decepticons but aim carefully." A deeper but more serious voice said. The door flew open and a broad shouldered red and blue figure walked in with a mask over its face and a rifle popping out of its arm then a small blue and silver female figure rolled in and pulled blades out of the back of its arms. And a giant round green robot jumped in and smashed his fists together. Then the large red and blue robot shot at Knockout with extraordinary precision and power while the small blue jumped over me and cut the chains while expertly flipping and just before landing turned around and grabbed me before I hit the ground and transformed and rolled out of the room. Soundwave stepped to the door and opened a portal like hole with a woosh and it led us back into the room. The blue motorcycle growled a little and tipped to the side and slid under Soundwave and I could see the green warrior thrusting his fists at knockout while the red and blue robot transformed into a truck and bowled through Soundwave and then the green robot followed closely and we all went through a gate.

'here we go again' I thought thinking I would end up in the room again but I was wrong. We all ended up inside a small hangar like cave that revealed two more large robots but the Dark Energon was taking its toll and I felt my life slipping away to much to determine color. The large red and blue robot transformed and started barking orders

"Ratchet, prepare the med bay! Bumblebee, you are a previous Energon donor we might need it. Arcee," " I know what to do Prime!" the motorcycle said transforming and placing me on a table. My vision started to majorly deteriorate but I saw a red light pass over me.

"He's infected with Dark Energon!" I heard a slightly bumpy voice say. "Get him into the transfusion chamber! Bumblebee, I need energon!" by then my vision was almost totally gone and I couldn't move my arms.

"Ratchet, start when ready!" I heard a commanding voice say. I saw a flash of light then it grew more intense.

"Optimus! There's a malfunction in the chamber! It's injecting to much Energon!" I heard the bumpy voice say. "If we don't pull him out he'll die!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Life or Death

"Optimus, what do we do?" the bumpy voice said.

"Cut the line! We cannot risk his life." The one who I assumed was Optimus said.

"No! It will kill him for sure!" the second party said.

"We don't have a choice! I won't let a helpless creature die like Cliffjumper at the hands of the Cons!" the female voice said. I thought it was too late for me. I could barely breath and my eyes didn't work at all and I could feel my life slip through my fingers. Then the light stopped and I passed out and my last thought was 'come and get me Death!'

…

I woke up on a stone slab and I didn't feel like I was dying. I shook my head and asked out loud "Am I dead?" I heard a deep commanding voice say "No you are very well alive, but your physical appearance is less than humanly normal."

"What does that mean?" I said sitting up.

"Cool! He's awake!" I heard a slightly high pitched and enthusiastic feminine voice squeal.

"Miko, not the time for 20 questions." I heard another deep voice sound followed shortly by a disheartened 'aww'

"Ratchet, give the boy a mirror." The commanding voice said.

"Have I been drafted into the military?" I asked sarcastically. "If so, what's my codename?"

"That's no code, that is his name." I heard a female voice say. I blinked and rubbed my eyes that felt strangely metallic and saw five giant robots. Three of which I saw what seemed like yesterday.

"I am Optimus Prime." The red and blue robot said then pointed at each of the other robots and said, "These are Bulkhead, Arcee, Bumblebee, and Ratchet."

"Very nice, but Ratchet? I think the grand Prime requested a mirror for me." I said. I wanted to see why I wasn't normal.

"Don't get used to using that tone with me little fleshling." Ratchet replied handing me a mirror. I positioned the mirror to show only my face and nearly gave myself a heart attack seeing my hand and face were made of metal and my eyes were like blue lightbulbs. Three kids revealed themselves and the tallest one scratched behind his head and said "Yeah… we were wondering if you would take it like that"

"What have you freaks done to me?" I screamed in horror.

"I think I saved your life!" Ratchet retorted.

"You were injected with Energon to counter the effects of Dark Energon but the injection went wrong and you were exposed to more than you should have been and it turned you partially Cybertronian." Optimus explained.

"What do you mean by 'partially Cybertronian'?" I asked.

"It means you have our blood running through you but you still have your blood." Bulkhead answered.

"Optimus, don't you think it is a good idea to scout around the coordinates that we found this human?" Ratchet suggested trying to change the subject of a near falure.

"Ratchet, you are right. Bumblebee, come with me." Optimus replied. The yellow robot let out a series of beeps in response.

"Ratchet, open the groundbridge."

A tunnel in the wall lit up in a series of coils then a warp gate flashed to life in a brilliant show of green and white swirling lights. Bumblebee and Optimus walked through and flashed out of sight and shortly after that the bridge closed. Everyone except for Ratchet looked at me and a confused look started to creep across their faces.

"What are you all looking at?" I asked not liking the attention.

"Try looking in that mirror again." Bulkhead suggested. I held up the mirror again and I nearly gave myself another heart attack as I saw a bar of metal extend over half my face and my eyes were normal and some patches of my head were skin again but others were still metal and I passed out again.

Hey i'm back Soryy for the Wait but here you go all the people that might read this.


End file.
